Whispers and Apples
by teapotpot
Summary: Takes place a few weeks after Obito's death. Rin's musings on Kakashi's personality and her decision to try and teach him something... [Mild KakashixRin, very minor spoiler for Gaiden, mild angst]


DISCLAIMER: The usual – I don't own anything related to the Naruto universe . 

**Apples and Whispers**

Teapotpot 

A/N: First and foremost, thanks to my first reviewers, you're all wonderful! And yes, I do appreciate constructive criticism, so thanks for that. So, on to the story! I really like Kakashi. I may even like him more than Sasuke . Anyway, Kakashi stories always tear me up inside, and I like the KakashixRin pairing. There are vague hints of that, and maybe minor spoilers. Actually, are there? Nevermind… enjoy!

Shshshshshshshshshsh…

The wind is whispering again.

It used to annoy him, the way it talked behind his back. But now… Now he's used to it. People do it all the time, and they don't even bother to hide it anymore. After all, he's the crazy traitor's son, right? He, supposedly, is a bloodthirsty, thieving, good-for-nothing brat. So what's a little wind gonna do to him? Nothing.

Hatake Kakashi is immune to the scorn of others. He has no emotions. He is a killing tool with no other purpose in life.

Right.

There is no way in hell that Rin thinks that's true.

The entire Uchiha clan has got it in for him. They obviously think he killed Obito and stole his eye, the Sharingan. It wasn't like the two were the best of chums. How they must hate seeing the pride of their clan inside an outsider. But their evil glares and cruel remarks are useless, because they just bounce of Kakashi.

Or at least, that's what everyone thinks.

They can't see the real him, not the way she can. No one can see the little boy who stands alone underneath his mask. The little boy who's crying, shivering, and pleading for understanding. No one but her. Yondaime could, but he left them, didn't he? It's a selfish thought, she knows, but no matter how glorious a death it was said to be, it doesn't change the fact that it feels like he deserted them.

They're walking through the streets of Konoha, on their way to the Hokage tower. People stare. People mutter comments to their neighbors.

People are cruel.

Kakashi just walks on forward, but Rin can't help but feel a little self-conscious. Why don't they just drop it? It's been weeks since Obito's death!

They walk for a few more minutes, and the silence around them gets thicker. Rin is beginning to feel like she's going to burst. She wants to throw her arms around him and tell him that everything's alright, that she loves and will never leave him alone. But Rin is Rin, and well known for being shy.

All the simple affections she ever showed Kakashi had been ignored and tossed aside. Why? she used to wonder. Why does he push people away when he is so in need of love? Rin thinks that she gets it now.

Kakashi has spent most of his life alone. He never had a real childhood, and he has forgotten what love feels like. He is afraid of being hurt. Thus, the only logical solution would be preventing love from reaching him in the first place.

It's so sad.

Rin's mind has been wandering off, so she's quite surprised when she bumps into someone and finds that it's Kakashi. He's just stopped, right there in the middle of the road. His hands are in his pockets, and Rin can't see his face. Worrying slightly, she says timidly, "Ka-Kakashi? What's wrong?"

He doesn't respond right away. Slowly, he turns his face to a warm breeze that has just fluttered past them. His hair ruffles lightly, and Rin notices that Kakashi's eyes are unusually bright. Quietly, he murmurs, "Where is my salvation?"

This is a rather odd thing to say. Kakashi has never been one to talk about his feelings. He's a no-nonsense, right-by-the-book kind of guy. Rin turns to see what he's staring at, and let's out a start of surprise.

It's completely normal.

But that's what's so amazing. The fact that a totally ordinary scene could seem so perfect, happy, and… _alive_. They have reached the market place about two blocks from the Hokage tower. It's filled with throngs of people – schoolboys, grandparents, families, friends and warm, welcoming shopkeepers with their stores stocked with goods. There is a general hubbub of chatter and laughter, and an atmosphere of people who are just enjoying life.

Kakashi looks… jealous.

Rin is torn; Should she be relieved that he's letting something out and talking to her, or should she be upset that he longs for something they both know he won't be able to have anytime soon? She is unable to find anything to say.

Upon sudden impulse, Rin boldly steps forward and takes his hand. He glances at her, but doesn't pull away. When she's sure that he's alright, Rin leads Kakashi towards a fruit stall with a nice looking vendor but few customers. Kakashi is sort of surprised. Rin doesn't normally take this sort of initiative.

They arrive and upon seeing the fruit available, Kakashi raises an eyebrow and looks at Rin questioningly. The apples are not amazing; they're medium sized and their skin is dull. The oranges don't have the bright hue that attracts attention. All in all, things look bland.

Smiling, Rin shifts through the apples until she finds two she likes. They aren't much to look at. She lifts them up and asks the cherubic looking man behind the cash register, "How much is it for both sir?"

The man waves his hand and says, "Why don't you just take 'em? Your friend there looks like he needs some cheering up anyway."

Rin thanks him and takes the apples, but she puts some money on the counter anyway. Nodding his thanks, the shopkeeper says, "Keep your chin up!"

Handing an apple to Kakashi, Rin and he continue towards the tower. Kakashi is eyeing his a little doubtfully, but Rin has just taken a big bite and nothings happened to her. Chewing for a few seconds, she nods and says, "Delicious. I thought so."

Shrugging, Kakashi bites into his as well and is surprised at the crunch. The apple is really quite sweet and fairly juicy. Hmm… that's interesting. It's the opposite of what it looks like.

As though reading his mind, Rin looks at him and says, "Don't judge things by appearances. They may yet surprise you if you take the time to find out more. It's the same thing with people. Not all are horrible, and not all are good. You learn from experience."

Kakashi almost chuckles at how sage she sounds, but he can see where she's going with this. She's trying to tell him that she and many others do care for him, even if they don't openly express it. And you know what? Kakashi is grateful. He might even be a bit happier than he was a while ago. That's definitely good, since Sandaime was threatening to take him off ANBU and send him to see a therapist.

Hmm…

Maybe an apple a day _does_ keep the doctor away.

o-o-o

Shshshshshshshshshsh…

The wind is whispering again, but this time, Kakashi doesn't even notice. It's nighttime, and Konoha is being swept away in the magic of silver stillness. For once in his life, Kakashi is asleep. He isn't tossing, turning, or relieving real nightmares. He's resting peacefully. It had, after all, been a good day.

Unbeknownst to him, a visitor had stopped by a little earlier and left a little present on his doorstep. It's a dull, bland looking apple with a pale lavender ribbon around it.

A/N: Well, I finished again! That's wonderful, isn't it? By the way, I revised by story _Situation: Awkward_ because I reeeeeeeeeally didn't like a scene. Anyway, hope you liked it and review if you wish -hint hint-


End file.
